Evil Has a Name
by Mythomanya Dementia
Summary: -Original Story- Diedrich Borowietz est un jeune homme comme les autres qui n'a qu'une seule manie. Cette dernière attirera pourtant le pire ennemi qui soit au jeune homme qui mène jusqu'alors une petite vie tranquille.


La porte s'ouvrit sur un bruit de frottement de sacs en plastique. Des clés furent balancées dans le petit plat de la table d'entrée réservé à cet effet. Les espadrilles furent jetées distraitement dans le placard à manteau. Les sacs d'épicerie furent déposés sur la table de la salle à manger. Une porte d'armoire s'ouvrit, un verre fut arraché à ses compères puis noyé sous une montagne d'eau, ne restant qu'un léger espace à l'intérieur pour l'empêcher de manquer d'air. Cette eau disparut d'une traite, le verre fut déposé sur le comptoir. Les sacs furent ensuite vidés plutôt rapidement et rangés dans un plus gros sac ne contenant que des sacs de plastique.  
Rien d'extraordinaire.

Le clignotant du répondeur se fit apercevoir. Il avait des secrets à livrer et tentait par tous les moyens à sa disposition d'attirer l'attention. Le bouton «jouer» reçut une pression et le répondeur vida son sac. Il y avait deux messages. Le premier venait de la bibliothèque municipale.

_Bonjour, le message s'adresse à monsieur Diedrich Borowietz. C'est au sujet de livres qui ont été empruntés et n'ont toujours pas été rapportés. Vous pouvez renouvelez le prêt par téléphone ou sur notre site internet. L'amende à payer est de cinq dollars. Vous pouvez régler les frais dans l'une de nos succursales._ Etc.

Le suivant venait de madame Borowietz qui demandait des nouvelles du fils Borowietz. Les deux messages furent effacés sans plus de considération.

Diedrich avait rapporté les livres avant d'aller au super marché et il s'était mis en tête de se rendre chez sa mère tout le weekend. Comme à son habitude, il devançait son entourage et ne s'inquiétait de rien.  
Il se dépêcha de déballer ses achats avant de renfiler ses baskets pour retourner en ville. Il avait prit un rendez-vous chez un coiffeur quelconque près de chez lui. Sa mère le critiquait déjà sur les tattoos qu'il arborait aux bras et dans son dos ainsi que sur ses multiples piercings aux oreilles et à la lèvre, il se devait au moins de lui présenter une coupe de cheveux acceptable.

**.o.O.o.**

Les trois jours passés chez madame Borowietz avaient été appréciés de tous. Les clés du petit appartement furent déposées par le fils Borowietz. Le logement accueillait son propriétaire dans son silence habituel.  
La pendule dans l'entrée affichait dix heures trente-quatre, la fenêtre n'affichait que le noir du ciel. La chambre à coucher semblait s'ennuyer de son utilisateur qui ne demandait mieux que d'y faire la rencontre de son lit chaleureux. À peine le lit accueillit-il le corps lourd du jeune homme qu'un son décida de se dégourdir les jambes dans la cuisine. Le robinet avait décidé de chanter à tue-tête. L'idée vint au fils Borowietz qu'il s'agissait d'un voleur un peu bête. La batte de baseball trop longtemps oublié sous son lit se cala confortablement dans la main qui se tendait vers elle. Le sol, conscient du danger auquel son propriétaire faisait face, lui fila un coup de pouce en s'empêchant de craquer sous la pression.  
Un verre qu'on déposa trahi l'envahisseur en sonnant l'alarme du mieux qu'il le put.

Lorsque le pied de Diedrich se posa sur le sol de la cuisine, ses yeux lui annoncèrent que cette dernière recevait un invité indésirable. Et, qui plus est, effrayant.

-Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère. Que faîtes-vous chez moi?

L'intrus détourna son regard qui s'était fixé sur un point invisible par la fenêtre et se posa avec un certain mépris sur le résident. Diedrich du se retenir de reculer de frayeur devant les iris noirs et les pupilles blanches de l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Ce dernier, haut d'au moins deux mètres, afficha un rictus moqueur. Ses cheveux se balançaient paresseusement au gré d'une brise qui n'existait pas, tout comme son long manteau blanc siégeant sur ses épaules, par-dessus une chemise et un pantalon noir. Il portait également des docs Marten blancs à semelle noire.

Ses longs ongles pointus martelaient le comptoir de manière impatiente, donnant l'impression qu'ils y faisaient des entailles à chaque fois.  
De fait, ce n'était pas juste une impression.

-Tiens! Bonjour Diedrich! S'exclama le géant. Content que tu sois de retour à la maison! Ça doit bien faire deux jours que j'attends ton retour… Alors, comment va ta mère? Oh attend, pas besoin de me répondre. Je sais déjà exactement comment elle va. Toujours aussi souriante, mais légèrement fatiguée. Sans doute du à la masse cancéreuse se trouvant dans l'hémisphère droit de son cerveau… Mais attend, pourquoi tu me regardes comme si tu ne savais pas? Oh non. Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne le sait pas encore. Aaaah, suis-je bête, je ne lui ai offert ce cadeau qu'il y a deux mois seulement… dire qu'elle ne devait pas l'apprendre avant le mois prochain. Tu ne lui diras pas hein?

Le sourire mauvais de l'homme en face de lui s'accentua. Il semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à parler ainsi de la maladie d'autrui. Pourtant, il était impossible qu'il sache cela, même s'il avait été le médecin de famille de madame Borowietz, puisqu'elle était allée le voir deux jours plus tôt et qu'il n'avait rien vu d'anormal.

-Qui êtes-vous? Répéta le pauvre garçon, désemparé.

L'intrus rejeta la tête vers l'arrière dans un geste de désinvolture, fixant à nouveau un point sombre dehors. Il était flagrant que, pour lui, tout cela n'était qu'un divertissement.

-Eh bien, débuta-t-il, certains m'appellent Satan, d'autres Belzébuth, mais le nom que je préfère reste tout de même Lucifer.

Il adressa un nouveau regard à son interlocuteur à l'air incrédule.  
Cette déclaration amusa l'occupant de l'appartement au plus haut point. Il se permit d'éclater de rire, même si, en fait, il était terrorisé par l'homme devant lui.

-Vous êtes fou, monsieur… murmura-t-il doucement, tentant de se calmer par la même occasion. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce que le diable aurait à me reprocher! Continua-t-il en riant de plus belle.

Le supposé Lucifer fronça les sourcils, pensif, montrant les premières marques d'une frustration qui l'habitait.

-Mon problème, commence-t-il, c'est que tu as passé les vingt-quatre dernières années de ta vie à devancer les faits et gestes de tous ceux qui t'entouraient, et même de moi, comme si la vie n'était qu'une farce, une chose anodine et facile à manipuler. Et, pour tout te dire, ça me tape vraiment sur les nerfs…

-C'est bien joli tout ça, se contenta de répliquer le jeune Diedrich, mais je ne crois pas une seconde à vos fabulations et j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir aller dormir alors, s'il-vous-plaît, sortez avant que je n'appelle la police.

Il leva sa batte pour paraître plus menaçant.  
L'invité surprise afficha à nouveau un sourire démoniaque et, sans crier gare, chargea sur Diedrich. Seulement, celui-ci avait prévu le coup et se déplaça de manière à faire un croc-en-jambe à son assaillant. Il fut des plus étonnés lorsqu'il ne sentit personne se prendre dans ses pattes. Toutefois, l'étonnement fut encore plus grand lorsqu'il se sentit soulevé du sol par le col de son t-shirt par une ombre qui n'était pas encore tout à fait stable, mais qui se révéla être l'homme prétendant être le représentant numéro un des enfers.

Alors qu'il allait lui hurlé de le reposer par terre avant que son crâne ne rencontre son batte, il croisa le regard de celui qui le maintenait au-dessus du sol.

Il se figea, hypnotisé. Une terreur indescriptible s'empara de lui alors qu'il fixait les pupilles blanches. Un sentiment de vide inexplicable, l'impression de faire une chute atroce, les visions de milliards d'horreurs se croisant à la vitesse de la lumière sur un écran géant, il vécut tout cela d'un coup. Et bien pire encore.

Il se mit à crier, à se débattre de toutes ses forces, rien n'y fit : leurs regards restaient accrochés l'un à l'autre. Quand, finalement, les mains qui le maintenaient le relâchèrent, il s'écroula au sol et, dans un haut le cœur, déversa le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher de bois franc.  
Une main parcouru sa courte chevelure châtaine dans un faux excès de compassion.

-C'est pour ça qu'on apprend aux gens à ne pas croiser le regard du diable. Chuchota Lucifer à son oreille.

Sans relever la tête, Diedrich, pleurant de frayeur, s'accrocha à son interlocuteur, totalement déboussolé.

-Et… qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire? S'inquiéta-t-il entre deux sanglots.

L'être à la chevelure de neige affichait un sourire triomphant. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune allemand et l'aida à se relever de l'autre.

Puis il fit mine de réfléchir à la question.

-Ce que je vais te faire…? Hmmm, attend voir. Son sourire s'élargit. Quelque chose qui te déplaira certainement. Conclut-il avant de se jeter sur lui.

Contre toute attente, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Diedrich qui n'y était pas du tout préparé. Il tenta de repousser celui qui le plaquait au mur de tout son poids, sans effet. Les lèvres de Lucifer quittèrent les lèvres de Diedrich et se firent un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge, puis se mirent à descendre encore plus bas. Pendant ce temps, Diedrich tentait de crier, de se débattre, de donner des coups à celui qui portait le titre de diable, mais rien ne fonctionnait.

-Pourquoi personne ne vient? Se désespéra-t-il, se remettant à pleurer de plus belle tout en s'évertuant à frapper Belzébuth dans le ventre avec son genou.

Ce dernier fit une pause en entendant la question et toisa le jeune humain avant de répondre.

-C'est bien simple, j'ai insonorisé l'appartement. C'est pratique ces petits tours de passe-passe, non? Ça nous laisse un peu d'intimité.

Le démon fit mine de retourner à sa tâche et, sans crier gare, asséna un coup ridiculement puissant au jeune mortel. Ce dernier atterri sur le sol de la cuisine, près de l'évier, trois mètres plus loin, la tête fendue. Il sentit vaguement le sang se mettre à couler le long de sa tempe gauche. Il eut bien plus grande connaissance des mains aux griffes acérées qui se refermaient autour de sa calotte crânienne et de la langue qui glissa rapidement sur sa tempe gauche également, en sens contraire au flot de sang. Il tenta mollement de se dégager de l'emprise qu'on avait sur lui et fut ébahi de voir sa tentative réussir. Quelques secondes lui furent nécessaires avant qu'il ne songe à essayer de ramper loin de l'être qui avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui. Lorsque Satan le vit en train de se traîner pathétiquement sur le plancher, telle une larve, il ne put contenir un rire de pur plaisir. Il clopina tranquillement vers sa victime qu'il fit violement basculer sur le dos pour pouvoir mieux déchirer les vêtements de cette dernière tout en lui enfonçant ses serres dans le corps au passage.  
Le cri de douleur que cela déclencha n'en fut que plus jouissif.

Diedrich se retrouvrait donc lacéré assez profondément et nu comme un vers. Et face au pire ennemi qui soit. Il sentit un bouillon de sans monter dans sa gorge et il se le cracha dessus, celui-ci descendant le long de son menton et de sa gorge.  
Évidemment, le sang attira le monstre près de lui. La langue de Lucifer se promena sur sa gorge, ce dernier se nourrissant du sang de sa victime, tel un vampire. Il lui donna par la suite un autre baiser, cette fois un vrai, avec la langue et les dents et les crocs qui s'entrechoquent. Seulement, le baiser s'approfondi. De manière incroyable et écœurante.

Alors que Diedrich, qui abandonnait lentement son combat, croyait qu'il ne recevrait rien de pire que des coups et des violences sexuelles, il sentit quelque chose glisser au fond de sa gorge. Quelque chose qui descendait dans son tube digestif à une lenteur d'escargot. Quelque chose de terriblement gros. De terriblement dégoutant. Quelque chose qui venait de la bouche qui s'accrochait à la sienne. La langue du diable. Et lorsqu'elle atteignit la poche en J, une chose bien plus horrifiante encore se produisit.  
Des choses se mirent à bouger en son ventre. On se mit à entendre un bourdonnement dans la pièce, provenant très précisément de l'estomac du jeune allemand.

Certains sauront déjà que lorsqu'un être vivant meurt, la plupart des insectes qui se nourrissent de lui proviennent en fait de l'intérieur même de son corps, de la nourriture qui a été ingérée pour être plus précis.  
C'était bien ce qui venait d'être réveillé et Diedrich le savait.

Il sentit une douleur lancinante dans son ventre quelques secondes plus tard. Les insectes avaient déjà commencé leur travail.

Paniqué, l'humain se mit à hurler, les yeux dilatés d'effroi, se griffant le ventre pour en faire sortir les travailleurs.  
Tout cela sous le rire cruel du plus cruel de tous.  
Qui n'en avait pas fini.  
Profitant du fait que le germain avait la bouche grandement ouverte, ledit plus cruel s'agenouilla devant celui qui se faisait dévorer vivant et défit le bouton de son pantalon pour le descendre et lui mettre son sexe en bouche.  
Avant que celui qu'il soumissait ne puisse planter ses dents dans sa chaire, même si cela l'aurait laissé indifférent, il lui tira la tête en empoignant violemment une touffe de ses cheveux et tenta de le rassurer.

-Si tu obéis sagement je les fais sortir… Siffla-t-il.

Sans émettre une complainte, la victime se mit à sucer le membre qu'elle avait dans sa bouche comme si elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Cela ne faisait pas vraiment d'effet à Lucifer, la luxure, depuis longtemps, ne satisfaisait plus ses désirs, mais voir le pauvre humain sous lui se démener de manière si désespéré valait vraiment la peine de sortir son artillerie.  
Lorsqu'il en eut assez, il ôta sa verge de la bouche du pauvre jeune adulte paniqué qui sentait les insectes le dévorer de l'intérieur et qui lui lançait des regards suppliants.  
Au lieu d'y prêter attention, l'incarnation du mal en personne se plaça entre les jambes du pauvre homme qu'elle torturait et enfonça son sexe dans l'orifice anal de celui-ci, qui hurla de douleur. Il fut ensuite défoncé violement et sans préliminaire, assaillit par de féroces et surpuissants coups de reins. Il en résultat des lésions à l'entrée du conduit anal assez importantes pour que le sang se mette à couler sur le parquet.  
Cela sembla durer une éternité. Tout tournoyait dans sa tête. Le bruit des mouches, les coups de boutoir, la sensation de morsure étendue partout à l'intérieur de lui, celle de déchirure qui s'agrandissait au niveau de son cul. Diedrich souffrait tellement qu'il n'avait même plus la force de bouger, ni même de crier. Il restait donc étendu là, sans rien faire d'autre que s'arcbouter et s'agripper aux lattes du plancher tant bien que mal, attendant la fin.  
Celle-ci arriva.  
Le diable en avait assez de donner des coups de rein. Il détestait vraiment le corps humain. Cette enveloppe charnelle ne lui plaisait que parce qu'elle inspirait la peur. Sinon, sa disposition l'énervait au plus au point.  
Il prit tout de même le temps de rendre son final spectaculaire. Alors qu'il permit à sa propre semence infertile de jaillir à l'intérieur du côlon du jeune humain, il planta à nouveau ses griffes dans son ventre, mais cette fois, il les enfonça le plus possible et les fit descendre vers le bas à une rapidité surréaliste, lacérant la totalité du ventre de Diedrich, laissant s'échapper au passage plus de mouches qu'un corps humain ne pouvait contenir.  
Éclatant de rire, l'être aux cheveux de craie se pencha sur les restes encore vivants de celui qui se trouvait au-dessous de lui pour se pencher à son oreille.

-J'espère que tu te souviendras de moi. Souffla-t-il amoureusement, après quoi il disparut.

Le garçon, laissé seul et mourant, se palpa le ventre avec toutes les misères du monde et ne sentit qu'une plaie béante. Puis, il perdit conscience.

**.o.O.o.**

Diedrich se réveilla en sursaut, dans son lit, en sueur.  
Paniqué, il se toucha le ventre, à la recherche de l'énorme trou qui s'y trouvait un peu plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien. Il se toucha le crâne, il n'était plus fendu du côté gauche.  
Il regarda le cadran à côté du lit, dix heures quarante. Il s'était assoupi cinq minutes. Et avait eut assez de temps pour faire le pire cauchemar qui soit.  
Il quitta de son lit, empoignant la batte de baseball qui se trouvait dessous, toujours terrorisé. Il posa vivement son regard vers l'évier de la cuisine pour voir si personne ne l'attendait. La cuisine était vide. Il se dirigea d'un pas nerveux vers l'armoire où étaient rangés les verres et se rempli un verre d'eau, s'accoudant au comptoir. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Aucune trace de sang, pas de mouches, pas de verre près du robinet, pas d'énormes coches dans le bois du comptoir. Rien. Tout était normal.  
Un soupir de soulagement se permit une intervention. 

Diedrich finit son verre d'eau et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.  
Cette dernière était vide et fraîche.  
Le robinet de la douche fut activé. L'eau chaude se mit de la partie. La vapeur fit un raid dans la pièce. Les vêtements du fils Borowietz s'entassèrent sur le plancher. La porte de la douche laissa passer le jeune homme.  
La pluie d'eau chaude l'empêcha un bon moment de bouger ou de vouloir sortir. Il se sentait si bien, si relaxé. Ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, aussi fatigués que lui.

C'est à ce moment qu'une personne se fit sentir plus qu'elle ne se fit voir derrière lui. Son corps tenta de faire une volte face, mais ce dernier fut empoigné à la taille et une main lui couvrit les yeux. Un second corps se colla contre le premier, un menton se déposa dans le creux d'une épaule, une langue parcourut une joue rosée par la chaleur.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, plus rien ne bougea dans le logement. Les seules choses qui auraient pu faire savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un, c'était le bruit de la douche et la respiration saccadée et irrégulière de son propriétaire.  
Puis une voix se fit entendre. Différente du souvenir qu'il lui restait. Plus grave, moins humaine, plus inquiétante.

-Si jamais tu en redemandes, tu sais quoi faire… sinon, appel moi… Se fit-il susurrer à l'oreille.

Il sentit une douleur cuisante dans son dos, puis tout disparut d'un seul coup, les mains, le corps, la sensation d'une autre présence, le silence : qui fut brisé par les sanglots de Diedrich. Il s'écroula sur le sol de la douche et se remit à pleurer de tout son saoul alors qu'un flot rouge se déversait dans le filtre de la douche.

FIN


End file.
